hotdiggedydemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mickey the Dick
Mickey the Dick is the writer, director and star of VGV's Wacky Game Jokez 4 Kidz. He formerly lived as a small time crook on the streets of New York City as he robbed liquor stores, sold crack, stole car stereos, and mugged people. This was his normal life until he was abducted by the evil corporation, VGV. Since the kidnapping, Mickey has been kept in the building against his will to create WGJ4K for reasons not explained. Biography Sometime before the first episode, Mickey was kidnapped by VGV and was forced to produce content for a video game comedy show. Mickey hates video games and knows very little about consoles in general (e.g. trying to put the novel Lord of the Flies in a Wii console, thinking it was the video game The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess). This is in direct contrast to his co-workers' love for them. He has described his hate for video games as "overly poetic, shallow, interchangeable garbage", "head-up-the-ass retarded" and "video gay." As the series has progressed, Mickey has developed a habit of belting himself in the face with an object with a demented smile on his face during a skit ("Psychic Surgery", "Confirmed 4 Brawl") Throughout the series, he has displayed more enthusiasm in videos even if his attitude toward his situation remains the same. This may be because he is insulting others while doing so. Mickey once felt compelled to prove to a viewer that WGJ4K was wacky and had video game jokes when the viewer said otherwise; however, he gave up on the idea. It is mentioned off-camera that Mickey makes numerous attempts (such as tunneling his way out) to escape the building, and lately has been trying to get June and Eric fired. It has been revealed why he can't leave the building in "Mickey's Rebuttal". These reasons are the windows being quadruple pane, robot security guards, security cameras watching his every move, and the main one being a perimeter sensitive exploding ankle bracelet on Mickey's leg. When asked why he is a dick, Mickey says he is a "no good, street punk rebel without a cause" and that "doesn't let the man get him down". However, June and Eric believe his attitude to be a "tough-guy front" and the Boss thinks the reason is because Mickey likes the reaction it initiates. Mickey doesn't take the latter summary kindly, but nothing is suggested to disprove it. Mickey seems to be a dick to the Boss out of enjoyment, while being a dick to June and Eric seems to stem from his annoyance and hatred towards them. While Eric has said he doesn't like Mickey, he responded "you're not supposed to". Mickey seems to be fine with his "dick" status and has on occasion referred to himself as "Mickey the Penis". Outside of VGV, Mickey revealed that he is part of a speedpunk band known as Psychic Surgery. He has great pride in the band, and enjoys "rocking out" to it. He appears to be a Batman fan, describing him as 'cool' which is ironic as he was formerly a street crook and Batman is a crime fighter. He appears to be extremely allergic to camomile tea as shown in "Game Chat" during a Metal Gear Solid sketch. He once tried to quit in the season finale saying just because he can't leave doesn't mean he can do the show. The Boss responded by pulling a gun at Mickey. Mickey however takes it calmly because he claims he's had guns pointed at him before. He also tried to prove that The Boss can't pull the trigger by the looks of his eyes. Also, Mickey wanted to be shot, claiming he "would rather be dead than spend one minute of his life cracking jokes about Master Chief". When the Boss fails to pull the trigger he looks dissapointed and snatches his gun. It is implied that Mickey knows information about guns (or weapons in general) since he named off numerous facts about the gun (a German Walther PPK 7.65 semi-automatic). When asked by Eric on if he ever wondered why VGV chose Mickey because there were tons of crooks in NYC, Mickey responded with a no and replying "because I know why." He guest stared in an Ask Jappleack episode in which a comment asked Jappleack if she's ever met him. It also stated that he hates apples. When they were both shown, Mickey stated "No I don't." and Jappleack stated, "No he doesn't." They were both soon eating apples. As of late, there has never been a season 2 nor are there any plans for one. But, the following link has the creator of WGJ4K's original ideas of what a second season would like: ☀http://hotdiggedydemon.com/post/54865765857/i-know-that-you-dont-want-to-continue-wgj4k-but Trivia *He is always criticizing everything and everyone around him and makes everyone know his discomfort. *As of "Twilight Princess Review", Mickey's chin has been altered into a more round one and has stayed that way to this day. The 'suggestion' was made by fellow flash animator, podcaster and dear friend, Yotam Perel. *He is one of the guests from Wacky Game Jokez 4 Kidz who appeared in PONY.MOV. Gallery Mickey.jpg|Mickey the Dick Mickeyfanmail2.png|Mickey's new appearance in WGJ4K: Fanmail 2 Category:Characters Category:Characters in WGJ4K Category:Characters in PONY.MOV Category:Antagonists Category:Characters voiced by Max Gilardi Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Wacky Game Jokez 4 Kidz Category:Heroes Category:Deceased